Once In a Blue Moon
by Drawn2Danger
Summary: Yugi and Seto both prefer staying up late every night to work and play video games, but Mokuba is not too thrilled about the lack of sleep both teenagers are getting. What's a brother to do to solve this little problem? - Rivalshipping - Shonen-ai


A/N - Haven't done a Rivalshipping story yet, and I've been in a Yugi/Seto mood lately so here we go! My first Rivalshipping story!

* * *

It was late in Domino.

Most people were already asleep, either exhausted from their hard day at work or simply because they wanted to feel fully rested for the day to come. But there was two occupants in the city who were wide awake, just like they were every night.

Seto Kaiba, the CEO of his own company, sat up in bed with his laptop propped up onto his lap. He was completely focused on whatever was on the screen, never allowing himself to be distracted enough to look away. He was extremely dedicated to his work and always stayed up late to finish whatever needed to be done to ensure success within his company.

Next to Seto on the large sized bed was his boyfriend, Yugi Mutou. Yugi was laying at the end of the bed, a black controller in his hand and a headset over his ears. His large amethyst colored eyes were captivated by the large flat screen that hung on the wall adjacent from the bed. He was obsessed with games and always played on the Xbox every night for as long as he could.

It was routine for the two teenagers. Seto would do whatever he needed to do on his laptop while Yugi played on his Xbox until his eyes were too sore to even keep open. Being able to stay up late into the night was a major plus for both Seto and Yugi's relationship. Seto was glad that Yugi didn't nag him about working for too long while Yugi was content with being able to play his games without being interrupted. It was pretty much a win win situation.

Both teens continued on with what they were doing and almost didn't hear the soft knock that came from their bedroom door. Yugi only glanced at the door for a split second before returning his attention to the TV screen. Seto made a short grunt sound, acknowledging the person on the other side of the door while still typing at a ferocious speed on his laptop.

There was a slight moment where only the sound of clicking keys and buttons could be heard before the squeaking of the door broke the repetitiveness.

A boy with wild black hair and smoky blue eyes poked his head into the room, a frown set upon his face. He glanced back and forth between his brother and his brother's boyfriend, letting out a sigh one he realized that their attention was completely filled by their electronic devices.

"Big brother," he said rather loudly in attempt to get the brown haired teen to stop what he was doing. "It's getting kind of late, don't you think?"

Seto's facial expression stayed the same as he answered, "I'm busy Mokuba."

Mokuba frowned. "I know you are. But you and Yugi have been up late these past few weeks and I just thought that maybe you guys could do with some rest."

"Shit!" Yugi suddenly exclaimed, something bad obviously happening to his character in the game.

Seto glanced over to Yugi in slight irritation for swearing in front of his younger brother, only to look back down at his laptop seconds later.

"Me and Yugi kun will go to bed in a little bit," Seto finally said.

Mokuba crossed his arms as a glare formed on his soft features.

"You say that all the time, but really you end up going to bed like two hours later. It's not good for either you or Yugi's health," he pointed out. "Soon both of you are going to need glasses just from staring at those bright screens all day!"

Seto rose one of his eyebrows slightly, not wanting to mention to his sibling that his eyesight had been a little more blurry than usual. Yugi had complained about the same thing just a few nights earlier. Still, it was a small price to pay for what needed to be done.

"Most people end up with glasses in their old age anyways Mokuba," Seto responded gruffly.

Mokuba rolled his eyes at the excuse and made his way across the room with a scowl plastered onto his face. Once he was close enough to his brother, he reached out and quickly slammed the laptop shut. Seto was quick to jerk his fingers away just in time, a look of slight shock and anger showed on his face.

Mokuba then marched across the room to where the TV was and yanked the cords out of the flat screen. Yugi yelled out a loud "Hey!" of indignation as the screen went black.

Both teens turned to stare at Mokuba who looked rather smug with himself.

"Now then," Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "I don't want to catch you on that laptop again for the rest of the week!" He said with his finger pointed at Seto. He then stared at Yugi. "And you! I'm having the maids hide that Xbox somewhere so you can't be playing on it all night. I don't want to see you looking for it either! Understood!"

No one said anything.

"I knew you two would see it my way!" Mokuba declared before he scooped up both the Xbox and laptop.

He quickly left the room, leaving Yugi and Seto to stare at the door forlornly after their electronics.

"Now what?" Seto muttered unhappily once the door was shut.

Yugi shrugged. "I guess there's nothing else to do but to go to bed…"

Yugi slowly dragged himself off of the bed before placing his controller and headset against the wall. He then pulled his leather pants and tank top off, leaving him in only his boxers.

Seto watched, mesmerized, as Yugi went to his own dresser and rummaged around in one of the drawers until he pulled out a long blue T shirt of his that Seto never wore anymore. Yugi pulled it over his head.

The shirt easily covered Yugi's torso and didn't stop until his mid thigh. But Yugi liked it like that, he always liked wearing Seto's shirts to bed.

"Mokuba sure was angry…" Yugi said as he crawled back into bed.

Seto said nothing as he pulled Yugi closer to himself and turned off the lamp with his other hand.

"I mean we stay up doing the same thing every night so I wonder why he brought it up just now," he said curiously.

Seto sighed deeply as he nuzzled the top of Yugi's head. "I don't know. Maybe he didn't really notice before."

Yugi hummed as he laid his head against Seto's shoulder. "Maybe."

They laid there in silence for a few moments, simply taking the time to get comfortable next to each other.

"Yugi… are you tired?" Seto asked after awhile.

"Mmm kind of," Yugi responded slowly. "You?"

"Mmm…"

Without even really realizing it, the two started to fall asleep, their shared body heat only making them even drowsier than before.

"We'll go to sleep early, just this once…" Seto mumbled softly.

"Just this once…" Yugi repeated faintly. "Love you…"

"Love…you," Seto managed to say.

Nothing else was said as the two fell into a deep sleep, exhausted without even realizing it. It seemed that even Seto and Yugi would be sleeping along with the rest of Domino for just one night.

* * *

A/N - Yeah so not too much fluff between Yugi and Seto, but oh well. Reviews por favor?


End file.
